


HER LIGHT, HIS DARKNESS

by EmeryPaige



Series: HER LIGHT, HIS DARKNESS [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Assistant, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, First Order, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, Modern, Romance, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryPaige/pseuds/EmeryPaige
Summary: CHAPTER TWO: CRIMINALWhen trapped in a hotel in New York City after an unexpected blizzard what could possibly go wrong with a simple game of truth or dare.Little did Rey realize that seeing Finn naked, Hux and Phasma kissing would be far simpler than her dare that ended with her in Kylo Ren's lap, teasing him with her dance.Kylo RenxRey REYLO MODERN ROCKSTAR ONESHOTS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a series of one-shots regarding the Kylo Ren - charismatic frontman of the First Order and his assistant, Rey - become entangled in a passionate game of cat and mouse that neither are prepared to pay the cost for.
> 
> This is will go in no certain order, but I will put months and years so you get the idea.
> 
> Now up...Truth or Dare

**“THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU TOUCH MY GIRL  
** **COMES AROUND I’LL LET YOU FEEL THE BURN”**

                             - Eve 6, **THINK TWICE**

 

**JULY 2017 - 10:00 P.M.  
** **FOUR SEASONS HOTEL DOWNTOWN NEW YORK  
** **NEW YORK, NEW YORK  
**

She stood, entranced, unable to look away from the scene unfolding in front of her. The resounding torrid echo of damp, naked flesh slapping in unison swirled through her mind, blackness threatening her blurred vision, a thin bubble of hysterical laughter rapidly swelling in her chest, the insistent pressure threatening to erupt the bile burning at the base of her throat.

Paige Tico smirked, leaning lower, her fingers gripping the sheets of the hotel bed, her pale breasts bare in the yellow tinted light, moaning as he thrust into from behind, grunting at his excreted force.

Her boyfriend. Her friend.

Fucking.

Her breath came out in short, shallow gasps, her heart pounding in a painful rhythm and she fought against her first instinct to turn and run, hide away from the scene playing out in front of her.

And then the rage grew. The freezing kind of anger, pure and deep, that numbed the pain of Mikita's betrayal. The rage had made it possible for her to think as she stepped further into the shop, slamming the door closed behind.

"Hello Mikita." Her words were cold, taunting, as his head snapped up, his eyes widening in panicked disbelief. “I didn't realize it was playtime.”

* * *

 

**JULY 2017 - 12:37 A.M.  
** **FOUR SEASONS HOTEL DOWNTOWN NEW YORK  
** **NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

She stood outside on the small balcony, her arms protectively wrapped around her stomach, her tired gaze fixating on the darkness, allowing its silence to cloak her in its comfort. Dark chestnut tendrils slipped from her messy bun, the strands clinging to her neck and flushed cheeks in the thick, damp heat of the night.

She had showered, standing under the spray, allowing the water to wash over her as she cried, washing away Mikita's betrayal and her regret.

But here, now, standing in the darkness of the room with no one to judge her, she was forced to accept one fact.

She didn't need him. She knew that now.

She had been hurt by his betrayal, embarrassed, but more angered that he seemed to enjoy the fact she finally caught him. That he was able to freely flaunt what she could no longer turn a blind eye too.

She thought she had loved him.

He had dazzled her, flattered her.

It had been subtle at first. The snide comments, the demands, the little digs.

His anger and jealousy over her relationship with her boss. His desire to change everything she was.

She didn't need his protection.

A fact he didn't seem to understand. She had gone beyond what everyone believed she was capable of doing. There were days that she never looked back.

Self-ridicule clogged her chest. She had taken what he chosen to give and was grateful for it.

Bleakly she wondered how she could have been so blind. How she could have wanted to be with someone who made her feel so small until she all but curled inside herself and disappeared.

She knew she no longer belonged with him.

She never had.

And for Rey Kenobi, waking to the truth was bittersweet.

Sighing to she shut the balcony doors, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and forget the day, forget this moment, but it the knock on the hotel door surprised her. 

She didn't often have visitors at midnight except for her occasional drunk boss and his bandmates. She didn't want visitors, she thought, she wanted to be left alone. But the knocking stubbornly persisted.

She knew it wouldn't be Mikita. He was probably still comforting Paige after Rey had dragged her from Mikita's bed, down through the hotel lobby and left her naked in the busy with a bloody nose. 

And she had screamed, Rey thought gleefully. Screamed loudly at that.

She glanced down at her black tank top and short pajama shorts, shrugging with disinterest. Whoever it was would have the misfortune of dealing with her foul mood and lack of dress.

She leaned forward, peering through the peep-hole on the door, her breath catching in surprise at the sight of her employer, standing with his hands braced on the frame, head bent, blankly staring at the ground below him.

As if he could sense her presence, his hands coiled from flat against the door-frame into fists, heavy and solid. Muscles tensed and slid beneath the skin of his forearms, telling more clearly than words of the emotions seething in the man before her.

"Invite me in." He ordered lowly, his voice raspy.

Rey reached out automatically unlocking the door, but caught herself, hesitating.

She had been a pawn in his game before. What could he possibly want besides to gloat that he had indeed been correct about her oh-so-virtuous ex-boyfriend.

"Sweetheart, it wasn't a request." Kylo Ren warned. "Invite me in."

He raised his head, ignoring her sudden hiss of surprise as she wrenched the heavy door open at the sight of his blood coating the side of his face, the crimson color staining his neck from the jagged cut above his left eye.

She heard him suck in his breath - not from annoyance - rather that of an animal snarling, bristling with rage as he stalked through her front door. His tense body rippled with an involuntary motion of a predator poised, adrenaline pumping.

Cold, emotionally detached, scarred by choice, manipulative was his nature. He never did anything with a reason. Acting with little regard for what was proper, every movement was done with a purpose. Arrogant with a reckless charm that obscured a dark sensuality that was both intriguing and frightening.

Something that women desired and men despised.

She was certain of one fact.

Kylo Ren was the most dangerous man she has ever known.

And he was bleeding on her doorstep at midnight. Fuck her life.

"What happened to you?" Rey demanded, reaching out, her fingers brushing against the swelling rapidly forming along his long jawline. "Who did this?"

He said nothing as he shrugged off her hand, walking past her into the dimly lit room, wincing slightly as he grasped his ribs, lowering his battered body to the edge of the couch.

"Ren?"

Rey forced herself to breathe deeply, attempting to ease the pressure in her chest, ignoring the unease that licked at her as she stared at the abnormally silent frontman of the First Order. Realizing he had no intention to answer her, she shut the door, quickly going to the bathroom for towels to steam the bleeding before getting the large first aid kit she always kept with her during a tour.  

Initially Kylo had teased her for being so well-prepared but during the past two years he had come to realize the medical kit best friend during the nights he was unable to keep his mouth closed and ended up battered or bruised.

Something had happened, Rey knew. Something that had shaken him enough to avoid the hospital, the publicity he knew would follow and come to her instead.

She knelt in front of him, her hands clasping the material of his tattered grey shirt, pulling the remains over his head, dropping it forgotten to the side, gasping at the damage to his upper body revealed to her.

Angry purple and dark red bruises creating a kaleidoscope of color, curving across his ribcage to the solid wall of his abdomen rippled.

Kylo sighed, his gaze avoiding hers, focusing on a point past her shoulder on the wall. He could feel the warmth spreading as her fingers ghosted over his aching flesh and while he was tempted to snap at her, he knew she would stop touching him if he did.

She worked in silence ignoring his occasional hiss of pain as she bound his bruised ribs and cleaned the dirt and dried blood from his hands, smoothing antiseptic across the cracked flesh, wrapping the white bandages around each set of knuckles.

He was taunt, tensed, his breathing harsh as she slightly shifted back examining his face, gnawing on her lower lip.

“The cut above your is deep." She said finally. "It needs to be stitched. We should go to the hospital."

"If I would have wanted a stranger pretending to be a doctor to jab and prod at me, I would have gone to them. I’ve had worse - fuck you’ve seen me with worse." Kylo growled harshly, scrubbing his hands across his cheeks. "Now stop wasting my damn time and stitch it up. I know you can."

"Wasting your time? Really? I'll tell you what  _ sweetheart _ . There's the fucking door. Use it." Rey snapped, her voice rising in disbelief. Her eyes sparkled with bad temper as she stood, pointing to the door. "I'm not in the mood for your shit tonight. Save me men and their little mood swings."

"Today." His tone sounded almost bored, uninterested at her rant.  _ “Sweetheart.” _

Rey swung back around to face him at the sound of the once familiar command, her sharp retort dying as she found him steadily holding her gaze, amusement threatening to the crinkle the corners of his intense eyes.

"You're an ass."

His rough laughter followed her as she opened the medical box, removing her kit containing the needle and thread as well the last dose of pain medication Kylo received after fracturing wrist and being left with a concussion due to an incident with a few rogue fans.

"Planning to poison me?" He asked carelessly, flickering a disinterested glance towards the medicine in her hand.

"Yes, I plan on putting you out of your misery so I can get some sleep tonight." A smile curved her lips as she stepped between his outstretched legs. "Or maybe it's just my generous nature to give this to you to take the edge off in case my hand is not so steady." 

He reached up, grasping her hip-bones, burying his face into the softness of her lower stomach, causing her to catch her breath in surprise, a spark of electricity raced over her skin at his touch and she jerked back slightly causing his grip to immediately tighten.

Against her will, her fingers slid through the strands of his hair, twirling them against her fingers as she felt the strength of his hands. He tilted his head back, staring directly into her eyes, curiosity flickered over his face, making her blood rush hot through her veins. Time hung suspended, as she waited for the pain medicine to take effect and soon his body relaxed, his gaze drooping slightly.

"Are you sure about this, Ren." Rey asked softly, trying to ignore the feelings of his rough fingers sliding over the smooth flesh of her hips. "Last chance."

"I trust you."

Her breathe came out stead, strengthening her as she pierced his flesh, drawing the pieces of the torn flesh together, into a neat row of stitches.

This wouldn’t be the first time she had done stitches, but normally she would have done them to herself. A result of being an unfortunate victim of multiple foster homes.

She was careful as she bandaged the area, cleaning the side of his face, gently running the cloth over his neck, shoulders and onto his chest to the silky line of hair running down the middle of his stomach below his navel before disappearing beneath the band of his pants.

He had come to her as if he knew she would not turn her back to this even though her world had changed drastically in a matter of moments, but instead tend to his wounds like she had done in the past.

His coming made what they were real, it was raw.

"So, you've avoided the question long enough and now I want my answers." Rey ordered, her tone even, deep shadows of exhaustion under her eyes. "What happened to you?"

"It's none of your concern." His broad shoulder gleamed under the light, the skin taut and supple as he shrugged, his spine running a deep hollow down the center of his back, and her fingers curled inwards, her nails biting into her palms at his words.

"It's none of my concern?" She repeated as thoughts trembled and raced through her mind. "You show up bleeding, order me around and it's none of my concern?"

But she knew Kylo refusing to answer her always meant one thing.

Mikita.

"Fucking unbelievable. You two are so ridiculously predictable. So, tell me, what was it this time?" She asked. "Issues with your frontman skills again? You didn’t like how he set up the stage? Wait, I know, maybe he fucked a  girl you considered your friend."

Kylo kept his eyes on the girl leaning against the wall, a slight smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sweetheart." he said. "Who said bitch boy and I have an issue."

His words caused her tapered chin to tilt upwards in a stubborn challenge.

She had certainly changed from the meek girl he had hired as a favor to his manager Poe.

The woman facing him didn't lack self-confidence, and she didn't appear to be the least intimidated by him now no matter his temper or situation.

She had always given him what he challenged, what he demanded of her.

Kylo recognized that fact immediately, so intense, so potent; he felt it thickening in his blood and his lower body.

She was small, almost delicately built, high-planned cheekbones, and her mouth...her fucking smart-ass mouth.

There was nothing he wanted more than to crush her mouth fiercely to his own to feel the pure, primitive triumph at the evidence of her own arousal.

"What are you playing at?" She interrupted softly, thrusting an agitated hand through her hair, resisting the urge to yank of it in frustration. "I want the truth."

"You think this is some sort of game?"

"Of course, it is. It always has been. Whether I've wanted to play or not." She snapped as he stood, laughing harshly, his gaze searing her. "Anything you and Mikita can do to one up the other. Who can maneuver me the best. It just depends on whose ego ends up bruised the fastest."

She let out an unsteady breathe as he stalked towards, her gaze focusing on the pulse that throbbed visibly in the hollow of his throat. Her back met the wall as he imprisoned her between the cage of his arms and his body.

"You would side with your boy toy." He said in a deceptively mild tone. Anger darkened his face, a hard smile twisted his lips. "Saint Mikita can do no wrong even if he fucks your best friend. By the way, he’s been fired. You’re welcome."

Kylo watched as she bit her full lower lip, drawing it between her teeth. Her fingertips trailed across the curve of his ribcage before resting on his lower stomach, the solid muscle rippling at the contact.

His face was so hard and intense that it looked brutal. His eyes narrowed and molten, the color a deep, hot brown. He leaned down slightly, running his bandaged knuckles down her cheek, his fingers tracing over her smooth skin, the other slipping beneath her tank top, pushing the material up.

"I thought we were past that bullshit. My mistake." Her eyes were golden and hot, her cheeks flushed. "Tell me what happened."

"Does it matter?" He spat from behind clenched teeth.

"Yes, it does matter when you show up bleeding at my door. Did he hurt your feelings?" Rey taunted. "Did he win?"

"Watch it sweetheart." He warned, his voice was clear and cool in the dead silence of the room. It was easy to see the violence of temper lying just beneath the surface.

"Then tell me," she demanded. "I don't know what you expect me to say."

He owed her the truth.

"It was about you," he finally said in not much more than a whisper. "Each time I fight him, it's about you."

Her breath hitched slightly at his words, her lower lip trembled.

"I was in the gym, minding my own fucking business." He gave a short, mirthless laugh. "Mikita and few of his friends that flew in, showed up and decided to be obnoxious. Apparently, the stupid bastards thought it would be easier since I was alone."

Rey remained silent, raising her eyebrows, waiting for him to finish his story.

"It was about you. About how he finally broke you. Finally destroyed the orphan. He won't be out of the hospital for a few days. His friends either."

He would never admit the unease, almost terror like quality he had felt twist through his stomach upon hearing Mikita’s words.

He had had no choice. Nothing would stop him from the fight, nothing would have stopped him from coming to her tonight, to make sure that Mikita had not broken her as he had claimed to do.

The bastard would never touch her again.

He wouldn't allow it.

"And then you came to me." Her voice was small.

To make sure you're still breathing, he thought silently.

"Is that really a question?"

She knew it wasn't. He had defended her. 

Again.

"Why didn't you tell me he cheated? You knew."

"Would you have believed me?"

"It wasn't just Paige. He told me there were others. Each to teach me a lesson." She said quietly. "Some lesson."

"Rey, fuck him." His tone roughened. "He failed you."

"Did he really? I’m beginning to wonder." she whispered. 

"Mikita's not the life you want. You want to take chances, risks like me. You want excitement, passion." Kylo pushed a stand of hair behind her ear, his fingers slowly grazing her cheek as he tilted her head back, gazing into her luminous eyes. She shivered slightly at his touch as he lazily caressed her gloss stained mouth with this thumb. "Lust."

He knew her. Whether she wanted to admit it or not. He knew her.

He described perfectly what she wanted from life.

She had always believed she was destined to be ordinary - left behind, unwanted, unloved by her parents and foster family. Perhaps she had been born to follow the rules. That she should have been content with what her life offered her instead of always trying to peek around the corner.

But one decision had changed that.

Kylo had changed that.

He made her question her life, challenge what she believed she deserved.

"I think I always knew that he didn't love me, that he just wanted to control me, mold me into what he wanted. But I ignored it." She gestured helplessly to the side. "Am I really that selfish for love? That desperate?"

"I think you're that human." His voice was soft, a deep rumble, sending a small shiver through her, a quivering tension began coiling in the depth of her stomach as she raised her eyes to his.

She was seared by his glance, which surveyed and approved.

He knew and was all the more dangerous for that knowledge.

"But so am I." Kylo murmured roughly, his tone intimate before she could guess his intention, he dipped his head and his mouth, warm and hard touched the bare curve of her neck. "I am that human."

His hand tightened around her waist to pull her closer so that she mutely aware of the strength of his thighs as his legs moved against her. Her fingers clenched restlessly on his shoulder, the muscle rippling beneath.

His left hand buried itself in her hair, holding her head still, and his mouth plundered hers demanding, wanting and wet. Stubble rasped against her and she was helpless to stop him, to deny him this.

She parted her lips willingly to the demand of his tongue, giving a tiny sigh of bliss as she curled herself against him, slowly tasting him, twining her arms around his neck and shoulders, pressing her breasts into the hard contour of his chest.

She kissed him with fire and delicacy, offering herself simply to him.

She was that weak.

She was this human.

She could almost feel his fury and frustration and something more, carefully buried needs in his taste as his mouth lifted a fraction of an inch above hers, his breath irregular.

“Why can’t you be what I expected?” He muttered, lowering his head.

"Ren...no." She managed to turn her head, her breathing ragged. "We can't."

"We can and we will." He pushed away from her. "But not tonight."

Rey drew in a deep breath, admitting to her that she had been hiding in the bathroom for the better of twenty minutes as she stepped out. In her mind either enough time for Kylo to pass out on her couch or stumble back to his room if he wanted to make the effort.

She followed the trail of his boots and socks to his black pants down the hallway and when she entered her bedroom she found him lying on her bed clothed in only his boxers, the pain medication finally taken its full effect.

His powerful body was relaxed, all long bones and hard muscles. One arm dangled off the side of the bed, but his other hand lay relaxed on his chest. His black lashes were dark smudges on his cheekbones. His lips parted softly as he let out a sigh of contentment.

"Lay down sweetheart. Your thoughts are giving me a headache."

"I don't think..."

"Don’t think. Lay down." he ordered, his command leaving no room for an argument. "Before I come to get you."

His warm skin pressed against her, the strength, the contoured muscles of his chest protecting her weakness, his head dropping to her shoulder. His dark hair tickled her skin, heating at the brush of his lips. His arms surrounded her, coiling her into his embrace, their fingers brushed softly before clasping hers, intertwining.

They fit. Perfectly.

"There's something else," he whispered, his voice drowsy. "I dream about you."

Her mouth dried, her core clenching.

"Ren...what..." Rey stammered hoarsely. “What did you say?"

"I dream about you." he repeated, his forehead resting on her shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder. "And I wake up knowing how you'll taste."

 


	2. CRIMINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent game of truth or dare is about to take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWO: CRIMINAL

******"I've been a bad bad girl**   
**I've been careless with a delicate man**   
**And it's a sad sad world**   
**When a girl will break a boy just because she can"**

**-** Fiona Apple, **CRIMINAL**

 

**JANUARY 2017 - 9:03 P.M.  
** **MANDARIN ORIENTAL, NEW YORK HOTEL  
** **NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

"So children," Gwendoline Phasma announced, her tone filled with glee as her eyes sparkling with mischief and she loudly clapped her hands together. "The name of the game truth or dare."

"So I'm probably going to regret asking this," Rey Kenobi stated as she walked from the hotel room’s kitchen area, snatching the fedora hat perched carelessly on Poe Dameron's head, the heels of her new five inch black leather platform ankle boots clicking against the floor. "But why exactly do you feel the need play this?"

"Because it will be fun." Armitage Hux snapped, flicking Finn Trooper's ear as he walked past before settling on the couch. "And we could use some fun after being the victims of Kylo’s rage filled, sunny deposition the past two days."

Rey laughed lightly as she reclined back, relaxing against the cushions, twisting her chestnut strands into a knot beneath the fedora as she crossed her legs clothed in tight ripped black leggings over the chair's arm, watching her friend practically danced around the living room in her excitement.

It had been a hell of a week, she silently agreed. A crippling winter storm had swept through New York City, a week earlier than predicted, ushering in below zero temperatures, freezing roadways, thick blankets of snow falling until travel was almost impossible. The First Order’s concert at Madison Square Garden had been cancelled and the band had been trapped in the hotel for two days unable to safely travel to the next venue.

Kylo Ren’s temper had frayed and his patience gone, quickly resulting in multiple disagreements and eventually fights. None of which had ended in property damage, a lawsuit or visit to the local emergency room. 

And that proved that she damn good at her job, Hux stated. Keeping Kylo out of trouble.

While the frost of the winter and bad temper plagued New York, Rey and Phasma had ignored such, deciding to go the hotel’s spa for a day of pampering in a successful effort to lift their spirits before deciding to invite their friends over to their room for some good old fashioned drinking and fun.

And apparently Phasma's version fun included a children’s game of trust or dare.

"Do you have any better suggestions?" Phasma snapped, annoyance evident in her tone as she handed Rey a large glass of the icy, fruit liquor filled beverage she had made. "Because I’m open open to any suggestions."

"It’s a trap - don’t take the offering." Hux warned, rolling his eyes. "But no matter, we’ll all play darling. All we need is a volunteer to go first. Any takers?"

"I'll do it." Finn said, effectively cutting of Hux, standing with his hands on his hips. "I'll lead this team to glory."

"Well since you have so graciously volunteered your services, I'll allow you to choose who issues your challenge."

"Oh goody," Finn said, taping his fingers together, as he glanced around the room, contemplating his choices. "I fear what Hux would want me to do. Phasma scares me. Poe would want to get back at me for some fight we've had that I can't even remember. So...I choose the sweet and oh so virtuous First Order assistant, Rey Kenobi."

Poe snorted, choking on his drink. "Finn, that was the worst possible choice you could have made."

"Wait? What?" Finn turned to watch as Rey stroked her chin, her eyes thoughtful before what he deemed to be a sinister smile curved her full lips. "She's supposed to be the nice the one of this group."

"Silly boy, you couldn't be anymore wrong about that." Rey's tone was lightly mocking, her satisfaction evident. "Okay Finny-boy, it’s time to put up or shut up. Are you a man or not?"

"Dare, baby." He announced, slapping Hux's hand in his confidence. "Give me your worst."

"You have streak naked through the hallway."

"I would do that not on a dare." Finn laughed, quickly pulling his shirt over his head.

"Hold on a moment, tiger, so impatient. You don't let me finish." Rey taunted softly, wagging a finger at him. "You have to streak naked through the hallway and then find Rennie Bear and ask if he would like a taste of your dark chocolate."

The room was silent for a moment before it broke out of in peals of laughter as Finn, looking slightly pale under his dark skin, stood still staring at his friend in shock.

"They say the quiet ones are always the most evil." Phasma said, wiping tears from her eyes. “Rey, I bow down to you."

"Ready to man up?" Rey mocked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a bitch." He flipped her his middle finger but continued to undress. "But your vindictiveness warms my heart."

"I promise to write you a beautiful eulogy to read at your funeral." Rey giggled, shielding her eyes as his pants and boxers dropped to the ground.

"Damn right - it better read of my greatness. I love you baby!" Finn quickly leaned down to kiss Poe before he took off running through hotel room door, yelling over his shoulder. "Tell my mother I died a honorable death!"

“Kylo's going to slaughter him and hang his naked body from the top of the hotel. Poe, please accept my condolences for the loss of your boyfriend." Hux offered generously.

"We had a good run." Poe shrugged, holding out his empty glass. "At least refill my drink to soothe the loss of my love. Alright, Gwennie - truth or dare?"

"Bring it."

"I challenge you to kiss Hux. And I mean like  _ kiss _ Hux like really get into it. Nothing closed mouth."

"What the hell Poe?" Hux demanded, his face turning as red as his hair. "Why am I part her dare?"

"Just helping your little situation along. Pucker up Hux, she might like a little tongue."

Rey hide her smile behind her glass as band’s drummer hopped into Hux's lap, wasting no time in leaning down with a satisfied smile but sat up straight when she heard raised voices coming down the hallway.

The door swung open, bouncing against the wall in its force, as a young man stalked through the entrance casually dressed in his black skinny jeans and fitted black thermal shirt, his expression grim, his eyes sharply annoyed, his full mouth drawn in a taut line.

"You are in so much trouble." Phasma whispered wisely under her breath before giggling.

"Which one of you fuckers is responsible for this present?" Kylo Ren demanded, his dark brows knitted together in scowl, his tone sharp, the anger that had shimmered inside of him all day barely under control as naked Finn stumbled in behind him, swelling slightly visible on his jaw on his otherwise smiling face. "Not that I don't appreciate the thought, but my taste runs in a more refined manner."

"Hey," Finn huffed, his tone indignant. "I happen to take my streaking very seriously. I only offered you a taste of my chocolate, not marriage."

Kylo's hand lashed out, smacking smartly across the back of his head, causing to stumble in his struggle get back into his pants.

"Yeah he just wanted you to enjoy some." Rey teased as Kylo's glare focused on her as she twirled a strand of chestnut hair that had escaped her fedora, smiling innocently. "Figured you might like a little sweetness after your long day, bossman."

"Of course it was you. You're playing with fire, sweetheart."

"So you always tell me, Rennie Bear."

Kylo sighed, rubbing tired hands across his face before glancing around the room, taking in Phasma straddling Hux’s lap, the multitude of empty bottles of alcohol before lingering on the silver pole she had decided to put up earlier in evening.

She had insisted it was just as much for workout preferences as adult entertainment, and Rey had taken a spin around the pole more often than she was willing to admit during their drunken, girls night dance contests.

"Stupid question, but what the hell are the lot of you doing?"

"Just a simple game of Truth or Dare." Phasma said innocently, batting her eyelashes towards him. "We're bored."

"And Phasma's dare was to kiss Hux for our enjoyment." Poe explained.

"Dammit! Did I miss it? I demand a replay - I’ve been waiting for this."  Finn snapped.

"It hasn't happened because you're naked ass stumbled in interrupting the moment," Hux said as Kylo raised his eyebrows at his tone, chuckling lightly. "So sit down and play or shut up and get out."

"Pretty sure your boyfriend with the sticky palms has been dreaming for this moment." Phasma snickered.

"I keep my man plenty satisfied." Finn snapped back.

"Children, children, play nice." Kylo interrupted, stepping between the dueling pair, pouring himself a whiskey before settling back into an empty chair. His grin formed, slow, devilish, sultry as he gestured with his hand. "Oh and by all means, please continue."

Rey paid little attention as Phasma leaned down to kiss Hux, ignoring the chants of encouragement as she realized that Kylo's attention was focused on her, only her, as if they were bound together by invisible threads.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling through in her attempting to stay calm and in control, she smiled, leaning back in her chair, re-crossing her legs. His eyes followed the movement.

She felt a surge of awareness and lust. It was obvious he enjoyed her legs.

A lot.

Kylo knew that Rey had gotten exactly what she wanted. Sending a naked Finn to him had been her way of challenging him to come and join in the fun. 

Each day she drew him deeper with her teasing, the lingering touches, it was becoming more impossible to resist her. Kylo recognized that fact immediately, so intense, so potent he felt the thickening of his blood, his loins.

He wanted nothing more than to kneel down, settling those long legs over his shoulders and have her moan his name as he tasted her with his tongue.

Instead he would have to settle for his two best friends kissing which did little hold his attention.

Phasma stood, taking a deep bow for her performance, laughing at the dazed Hux sprawled out on the couch.

"Okay, Rey Rey, let's make this interesting." Rey felt her body tighten as Poe’s gaze settled on her. "Do you dare?"

"As my oldest friend, I'm sure you know that answer."

Poe rubbed his chin, glancing around the room before settling on the silver pole. "I challenge you to take a turn around the pole and show us some of those moves before ending up in someone's lap for a little dance."

She lifted her chin, the expression in her amber eyes remaining unruffled as she stood. It took a look of effort, but she managed it.

"Phas, your playlist please." Rey walked towards her friend who was staring at her with wide eyes before hissing under her breath. "I still don't know why in the hell you insist bringing a freaking stripper pole to every hotel to help you workout. That’s what they have gyms for."

"I enjoy the way my ass looks after working out on the pole. Besides you've pretty much mastered that it, it’s just different since its just not a us now. Poe has no idea what he's asked."

"And his ignorance makes it all the more fun." Rey smirked before turning back to Poe, her hip cocked to the side in a stance of utter carelessness. "And whose lap will I be ending up?"

"I'm in a generous mood, so I'll leave that up to you. Consider it my gift."

"Fuck you and your gift."

He was to damn arrogant, Rey thought, as she narrowed her eyes at him. Thinking he could outmaneuver her and make her horribly uncomfortable. If he wanted a show, she would give him one.

Walking past Kylo she reached down, snatching his whiskey from his hand, quickly downing it, figuring a little liquid courage never hurt.

Her first instinct had been run from the hotel, lock the bedroom door and hide in the closet until the humiliation she felt faded and was forgotten by all those who would have witnessed her meltdown.

That response was the old Rey Kenobi, she assured herself. The old Rey Kenobi would never have dared to work for .

But she was different, she had certainly changed. She had a confidence that become innate over the past four years since running from Unkar Plutt.

Stronger, bolder, unafraid. Free.

She had to admit she was amused at how Poe had neatly outmaneuvered her though, waiting until she was least expecting it.

"Rey, front and center," Hux called out, his accent rich, waving his hand out holding his new beer. "And please make it interesting."

Rey could feel her breathing increase, almost becoming frenzied, her panic beginning to bloom as she walked the pole, glancing back at Kylo.

He dressed all in black, sprawled out lazily on the thick, leather cushioned chair, his very stance almost disinterested in the game surrounding him. One hand carelessly resting on the back his neck, the sleeves of his thermal shirt rolled past his elbows. His mouth was full and sensual, covered by a day or two's growth of stubble that gave him a rough dangerous look. His striking brown eyes locked on hers, the intense gaze darkened as he caressed over her, strengthening her in its intensity.

Rey closed her eyes, picturing the glittering passion she had seen forming in his eyes. She lowered her hands over her body, slowly running them across her hips, swaying to the pulsating beat of the music. The last of her hesitation faded as heat shimmered within her, transforming her as she pulled the fedora off, tossing it to the side, her hair falling around her shoulders in a tangle of chestnut loose curls.

She tugged the tailored black jacket she worse off her shoulders revealing the dark red bustier covering her high, firm breasts. She held back a smile as she heard Kylo's breath suck in, there was something primitively erotic in its sound.

He couldn't stop looking at her. Her golden skin, the strong fit muscles of her body that moved like poetry, the wicked humor reflecting in her eyes.

Kylo felt an irrational surge of anger at the naturalness of her manner.

He'd never been possessive of any other woman, so the force of his primitive reaction took him by surprise.

She was his, exclusively his.

Even if the claim had not been formally stated, no other man had the right to see her like this.

His reaction caused heat to course through her body. She felt at ease as she wrapped a leg around the silver pole, quickly swinging around twice before sinking down to the ground. He watched as Rey twisted, crossing her legs before dragging the heel of her shoe down the side of her calf muscle. The move was so slow, so studied it had to be deliberate, before turning and crawling towards him on her hands and knees. She placed her palms on his knees, glancing up at him through thick lashes before pushing his legs further apart.

"Fuck," he breathed the word.

She slid her hands up his thighs before sticking her chest forward, slowly rolling her body up, brushing ever so slightly against him, returning to full height. She raised one foot, placing it between his thighs, dragging the tips of her fingers from her ankle to inner thigh. His eyes traced the movement up her firm thighs and settling on the junction in between before she snapped her leg to the side and dropped, rocking her hips from side to side, straddling his lap.

Rey slid further back in to his lap, feeling the growing bulge before he tried to shift her away. His reaction triggered something primal and sensual inside her, causing her to rock against him in an intoxicating manner. She immediately stiffened as he caught her hipbones in his hands, but she couldn't bring herself to push them away.

He began to move her hips in slow circles as she relaxed, shivering slightly at the feelings of his rough fingers sliding over her taunt curves. She felt the rub of his thighs along hers, her hips gently swaying. His lips brushed against her shoulder, his tongue tracing a thin pattern. She reached back, wrapping his arm around her neck as his breathing grew ragged, her fingers weaving through and gripping the soft hair on the nape of his neck. He stroked one hand up from her hip to her stomach, lingering for a moment on her breasts until he gripped her chin, tilting her head back. Rey eyes drifted shut as she felt his hot breath, his tongue sliding over hers. 

She twisted her body to face his, her hand gripping the front of his shirt as she responded, eager to kiss him as their tongues tangled together. He roughly gripped her hair, forcing her head to an angle so he could slide deeper. Their lips moved slowly against one another, tongue plunging deep as hers curled in response, learning the taste, the texture of the other, his hardened body moving against hers. Rey slowly pulled back, nipping his bottom lip between her teeth, sucking lightly on it before releasing him.

"Damn!" Poe's voice boomed out into the room that had fallen silent, destroying the sensual spell that had been weaved over them. "She kicked your ass. Thanks for playing."

Rey smiled nervously as Kylo's tongue snaked out across his lower lip, tasting where hers had previously rested.

What had she done? Had she crossed their unspoken line? Had the game gone too far?

Kylo's darkened brown eyes glinted, narrowed as he studied her in silence before he spoke, his tone different than what he had ever used before.

"My turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Star Wars franchise or Fiona Apple lyrics.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything associated with the Star Wars franchise or Eve 6.


End file.
